When the Devil Sleeps
by Crystal Remnant
Summary: Exhausted, Al decides to carry a sleeping Edward into central much to the enjoyment of their coworkers. 'Who ever knew he could look so...innocent' [oneshot]


Walking along the rocky path, Ed let out a loud yawn and stretched as much as he could. The sun was setting behind them and he sighed "How much further Al?" he asked with his eyes half lidded.

"We still have awhile Ni-san. Are you tired?" Al so kindly asked like he always did.

"Nah. I'm not tired…we can just keep walking," he said walking ahead of the giant suit of amour. Al sighed and quickened his pace to keep up with his brother. He knew what was going to happen…

And surely enough, Ed fell asleep only two minutes later when he asked for a break. Al didn't mind, but he wished his brother would be more careful. So hoisting the blonde alchemist onto his back, Alphonse kept walking until they reached central.

**When the Devil Sleeps**

Walking to the Military's building was no problem as Al didn't mind because he didn't need sleep. What would a suit of amour need that for?

Al considered waking his brother up. He knew that his sleeping habits weren't exactly…charming. His hair would go wild and it would look like he was stuck in a tornado, he'd sleep with his mouth open resulting in the drool that would normally dry on his chin. And if you were lucky, he'd curse and scratch himself in his sleep. Al could only imagine what he looked like at the moment. It had been four hours after all.

But first he needed to report to Colonel Mustang, for his brother, about what they'd found on their most recent mission which was out to a small remote town. There had been rumors about the philosopher's stone which had been fruitless.

So walking up the stairs of the Central's Military building, Alphonse decided not to wake his brother. He knew more than anyone else in the world that it would result in something being broken. And being the **only** thing to break…

He didn't want to think about it.

Walking into the building, he was surprised to see so many people wondering around at the time it was. How late was it?

"Hey Al, you can't -- is that _FullMetal?_"

Al turned around to see Havoc with a smoke hanging carelessly out of the side of his mouth.

"Ni-san got tired so I decided to-"

"Hughes! You have to see this!" Havoc yelled up one of the halls. A very, utterly confused Alphonse wondered what was going on. With a smirk, Havoc turned back to face him. "Never knew the runt could look so innocent!"

Confused, Al looked up when Hughes came running down the hall. "What is it Jean?" he asked sounding irritated.

"See for yourself," the blonde said pointing to (thankfully who was still asleep) Edward.

"I hope you're not…Edward?" Hughes smiled widely "My goodness! He looks almost as cute as my little daughter!" he yelled taking out his camera and taking pictures from different angles.

"Uh…Mr. Hughes?"

"Drat, out of film…ah well," he said sighing, but still smiling broadly. "I'll have to get these printed!"

Before Al could say anything, the raven haired man was already _skipping _down that hall towards the photo development room. Al became worried.

Very, very worried…

But it had all gone so quickly! What was he supposed to do!

Sighing, Alphonse decided to move on hoping that nothing else like that would happen, most likely which was going to have a not so lovable outcome.

However, walking through the halls was even worse. The female staff would coo at him and smile sweetly saying at cute he looked. The male personnel would laugh and ask whether it really was the great FullMetal or a kitten.

And then there was a whole group of people asking if they could pat him…

Al walked straight towards the Colonel's office, but stopped outside the door when he got there. If Al walked into the room with Ed asleep on his back like he was, it would give Mustang mocking rights for at least six months. Sighing in defeat, Al nudged his brother with his hand.

"Brother."

"Wazzit…?"

Ed blinked his eyes rapidly and looked around. "Where are we?" he asked sleepily.

"We're at central Ni-san, you have to give your report to the Colonel," Al said trying to look back at his brother.

"I'll do it later…" Ed mumbled resting his head back on Alphonse's back.

"Have it your way Ni-san!" Al said happily, dropping his brother to the ground with a loud thump.

"_**AL! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"** _Ed screamed.

"Sorry Brother, but you _have_ to give your report in." Al offered out his hand to his brother who was now rubbing his butt.

"_Fine_," He hissed "I'll give him the damn report."

Ed took Al's hand and was easily yanked up. Mumbling something incoherent about evil rabbits that would eventually chew Al's brains out, Ed then painfully explained to Mustang what had happened.

Later when he was dismissed, he stumbled back to his dorm, wondering why all those people would either smile or snicker at him…

**Epilogue:**

Ed walked down one of the many halls of the Central's military buildings. Yawning he stretched with a smile on his face. He hadn't slept that well in…well, a good long while. He had his day planned for today. Mustang had strangely given him the day off, so he decided to take it easy. But first off on the agenda; Breakfast.

Walking towards the cafeteria, he became slightly worried when he didn't hear the normal hustle from inside. He became even more worried when he didn't see Armstrong come up and welcome him back…

Something was up.

He sprinted the short distance and threw the mess hall's doors open only to find no one there. If he were anyone else, he would've started freaking out. But he was FullMetal, the State Alchemist and he would find out what was going on.

Running back out of the echoing room, he ran up and down the building only to find no one and nothing.

"What's going on!"

Suddenly, someone caught his attention. He was leaving the building and going towards one of the nearby parks. Was that where everyone else was?

Running down and out of the building, he quickly sprinted once more to the nearest park. Surely enough, the closer her got, the more noise and chatter he could hear. Quickening his pace, he frowned when he heard loud laughing.

Was that Hughes?

The person off in the distance was holding a picture out to a group of women who cooed over the picture. It must have been Hughes because then he pulled out more photos. Slowing down, Ed sighed in relief.

"Hey, FullMetal!"

He looked over to his left to see Havoc with a bunch of people. He raised an eyebrow as they called him over to their group. While trying to walk over, he was harassed by people saying how much cuter he looked when—

But they'd always be cut off by their friends who'd whisper something to them.

"Edward," someone said next to Havoc.

The blonde smoker smiled and then laughed "Gee, you look different awake."

"What are you talking about?" Ed snapped.

"And a lot nastier too," Someone said from the group.

"Alright, what's going on!" Ed retorted.

One of the military staff held out a picture to him. "You looked so adorable!" she said letting him take it.

"**_What the!"_** Looking at the picture, he became mortified. It was him asleep on Al's back with his head tucked into his left arm, and basically hugging his brother's armored neck. "Where-how-what…?"

"Alphonse came into central with you on his back. You looked so lovably cute!" Another woman said.

"So short stuff, what do you think?" Havoc asked.

Back at his office, Roy Mustang sighed. Hawkeye was keeping a close eye on him so he'd do his paper work. Meaning he couldn't go to the gathering at the park to make fun of Edward Elric. Alphonse Elric however was in the office, sitting patiently waiting for his answer.

"I'm sure things won't get out of hand Alphonse," he said looking at the picture on his desk.

"But you know how Ni-san gets…"

"I'm sure-"

Before he could finish, three large explosions ignited in the distance, clearly visible from his office window. Debris and dust flew up everywhere followed by screaming.

Another explosion went off and more screams could be heard.

"Sir!"

"I know Hawkeye," he said turning back to face her. "Make sure that no one is hurt."

"Yes sir." She left the room quickly, taking her two way radio with her.

When he turned back to the window, he saw Edward chasing a screaming Hughes around the road a courtyard, hands flaring with blue light, in front of central and sighed.

"I'll go stop Brother." Alphonse quickly left the room leaving Colonel Mustang alone.

He waited and watched as Al tried to restrain his brother who was cursing at Hughes. Maes though was hiding behind a tree which Edward quickly destroyed with Alchemy.

Roy sighed deeply.

"I like him better when he's asleep."

* * *

Phew…took awhile to write but its done now! Please excuse any inaccuracies, this is my first FMA fic and it was a little hard to write. I'm so used to writing Cyborg 009 fictions… Ah well.

So did you like? Give us your opinion in a review and I'll be happy.

By the way, I don't own FullMetal Alchemist in anyway Just thought I'd do that so no one gets me for it :P

-Crystal Remnant


End file.
